half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Selectable Lightweight Attack Munition
Canon Why is this categorized as a non-canon article? The Combine use these ingame... therefore it is obviously canon. :Could someone tell me exactly where in Half-Life 2 it is seen? I don't remember. Klow 02:31, 13 January 2009 (UTC) ::It's not exactly a SLAM, but there is a Tripwire mine in HL2, used in the Prison and in two of the "trap rooms" in Episode 1. See http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v132/Ziron/tripwire_2-1.png ::Also, most of the SLAM images in the gallery are from the leak. The leak one is much more lower-res than the one in HL2DM. They should be in the SLAM section in the "Weapon cut from HL2" page. Darkman 4 03:21, 13 January 2009 (UTC) :::I just wanted to make some room in the cut weapons page. But can we consider the stuff seen in HL2 as the SLAM?... Tripwire and SLAM are different. Klow 03:50, 13 January 2009 (UTC) ::::That's a good question, that Nova Prospekt mine could be considered a really low detail version of the SLAM, or it could be a different weapon entirely, we can't know for sure. Since they seem to work exactly the same way, though, I'd say it's safe to assume it's a SLAM. ::::I still don't understand why Valve cut the SLAM, I love its versatility, and I'm sure they could have found some way to make it useful. --MattyDienhoff 05:32, 13 January 2009 (UTC) :::Shouldn't we rather say that it's a tripmine? What makes it more like a SLAM than a tripmine? Klow 16:17, 13 January 2009 (UTC) ::::It's very similar in shape and function to an HL2DM SLAM. 19:16, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Yes, just much lower detail. --[[User:MattyDienhoff|'MattyDienhoff']] «talk» 09:19, 2 February 2009 (UTC) I think it's time for an agreement. We can either assume that the tripmines in NP and the S.L.A.M are the same and have it reclassified as a canon weapon. Or assume they're different and create a new article for the combine tripmines.--Eateroftheflame 18:48, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Cut I think it was cut for these reasons: *Throw mode is too close to grenades for any real purpose. *Laser tripwires are a challenge for the player to avoid, not place. *The hopper mines fill the role of tripmines nicely. It was probably brought back for HL2: DM because traps are more fun and effective in a non-linear environment, with real people, not AI.--Fireman V2 02:23, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :I'll explain why each of those are wrong: :*And yet HL1 had both satchels and grenades. They're actually very different in terms of use (okay, so some players throw satchels like grenades, but that's besides the point). :*Which is why you couldn't place laser tripwires in HL1. :*Hopper mines can't anchor themselves to some surfaces, including physics objects and several moving objects/props. SLAMs work on anything, so long as they don't move. :As it is, HL2 lacks any kind of defensive weaponry. SLAMs fit that role nicely. That's why an empty Synergy server is always superior to HL2 ;) Merge Disagree. They're two completely different things; you only have to look at them to realize that. --[[User:Fireman V2|'Fireman'V2]] 01:55, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :Well, the SLAMs seen in HL2 and Ep1 are in tripmine mode, a mode also available with the HL2:DM SLAM. Furthermore, in the maps they are found, they are always named "slam_01_body_1" or "slam_03_body_1", which motivated my choice. And they actually have a similar shape and design when you look at them - the HL2 SLAM is like a low res HL2:DM SLAM (see the debate above), and the HL2 SLAM is more similar to the HL2:DM SLAM than the HL1 Tripmine. So in a nutshell, the SLAM is like the Stunstick: it was kept in the game, but its use by the player was only kept for HL2:DM. Klow 07:09, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ::The Prima Guides refer to them as "laser tripmines", but that does not change anything - you can achieve the exact same results with SLAMs. I'm not 100% positive the merge should be done, I just recommend it. Klow 07:23, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :::I disagree. The SLAM has a speaker-like thing. In the Laser Tripmine it was replaced with big red light (it was placed above the entire device on SLAM). And, the SLAM is green, but the LT is grey. SiPlus 13:36, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::What about moving to "Combine S.L.A.M" then?... Klow 13:42, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::That may work; however, "Selectable" does not apply to a device with only one mode. --[[User:Fireman V2|'Fireman'V2]] 02:59, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::I just base this on the fact that the brush is named "slam", no matter how it is used in game. Klow 09:43, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::They just used that because the actual slam entity was no longer available. They clearly aren't slams, and I'm sure most people will agree on this. --[[User:Fireman V2|'Fireman'V2]] 21:46, April 30, 2010 (UTC)